The Throne of Asgard
by RaymondWrites
Summary: This is a continuation of Self-Inflicted Insanity's story, Loki's Pranks, now discontinued. The trolls started a war, so the Asgardians need to finish it. Loki, Thor, and Leah might be part of an ancient prophecy becoming fulfilled. Will Loki be able to get his magic back? Will they be able to stop anyone from death? (On hiatus)
1. Prologue

**A/N-So, hey there stranger. First things first, the dreaded disclaimer. I do not own Thor, Loki, or any of the Asgardian characters. They belong to the Norse Myths, Marvel, maybe other authors (I'm not sure yet), and the original story line belongs to Self-Inflicted Insanity. I do however own the plot of this fic. I took the discontinued story, Loki's Pranks, and turned it into a trilogy. So, I hope you like and without further ado, the second book in the Saving Loki trilogy, The Throne of Asgard.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"It's gone," Loki gasped out into his knees, fingers clenched in his hair like vices. "This isn't supposed to happen!"_

 _"Well, this is Asgard, but I don't know where in Asgard."_

 _"Not my problem," Leah shrugged, letting go of his arm and turning to leave._

* * *

 _"Loki, Leah said, tone chilly. "You're the sorcerer prince, aren't you? Magic yourself home."_

 _"My magic isn't working," Loki blurted._

* * *

 _"BEWARE, FOUL MONSTERS!" Thor shouted, brandishing his huge hammer. "AND PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF THUNDER AND HUGE HAMMERS._

* * *

 _"Not every day is a battle to be faced, fought, and defeated," Loki mumbled at him between yawns and bites of breakfast._

* * *

 _The birds in the forest were strangely silent. The breeze was still. Loki's heart started to speed up, but he willed it to calm down._

* * *

 _Sif was standing on her tiptoes, trying to look around the room. "Hel, I don't see Thor or Loki anywhere! The idiots! What if they didn't come back?!"_

* * *

 _Heimdall watched as the Trolls burst out between the fabric between realms._

 _Heimdall watched as the golden energy shield was lowered down over the castle of Asgard._

 _Heimdall watched as Thor ran as fast as he could towards the castle, trying to make it before the shield reached the ground._

 _Heimdall watched as the shield reached the ground before Thor got there, and the prince ran straight into the field, getting thrown back from it violently, his hair and clothes getting singed._

 _"No..." Heimdall whispered._

 _Heimdall listened as Thor tried to yell through the shield at one of the guards to ask of Loki had gotten inside._

 _Heimdall looked for Loki._

 _Heimdall watched as Loki ran as fast as he could towards where the trolls had entered the realm of Asgard._

 _"Loki," Heimdall said quietly, aghast, "What in the Nine Realms are you doing?"_

* * *

 **A/N- So this was basically a recap of the end of Self-Inflicted Insanity's fic to show where Loki's Pranks left off, so sorry for the really short chapter.**

 **Tbh I just had a weird picture in my mind of the trolls from Trolls storming Asgard. Imagine tiny, colorful creatures destroying the gates of Asgard. Lol, off topic. (Story of my life). Anyway... I don't remember what I was talking about...**

 **So I don't have the same writing style as Self-Inflicted Insanity, but I'll do my best to try and write a good fic...**

 **There's literally half an inch of snow on the ground and school got canceled. I mean I'm not complaining, but yeah the perks of living in Virginia...**

 **I should probably introduce myself. My name is Christian, but you can call me anything you want. Im 16, currently in high school in my junior year. Umm... awkward as hel irl, and awesome on the internet. Ah who am I kidding I'm awkward as helheim on the interwebs too (I saw a penis... Some ppl might get that reference). So Im a little antisocial, suicidal, dead inside, and LOVE music. I can kinda sing, play the piano, and that is pretty much the only good thing I can do. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism please. Dont be afraid to tell me if it's bad, I wont cry much im a big boy. Lol jk, but srsly I can take it. I hope you review as much as possible. I think thats pretty much it...**

 ***Awkward silence**

 **So I'll try to update as much as possible. I have an idea of where this fic is going, so I actually have most of the plot, but its not concrete yet, so Im open to ideas. I will try to do weekly updates, but can only get to a computer every so often. If let you upload through your phone then Id probably be able to upload every 3 days.**

 **But yeah. Ive already got most of chapter 1 done, so expect a lot to happen. Will someone die, will they close the portal, will Thor be able to find Loki, will Heimdall be ok? Idk you need to find out when I post chapter 1. ;p**


	2. The Kidnapping

**A/N- Body like a backroad. Drivin with my eyes closed. I know every curve like the back of my hand. Goin 15 on a 30. We aint in no hurry... Lol srry i know thata a bad song. Thats what was playing as I was writing this.**

 **Chapter 1**

"GUARD!" Thor yelled as he got up from the ground, his hair and clothes singed and slightly smoking. "HAS MY BROTHER MADE IT INSIDE THE SHIELD?"

"Prince Thor!" the guard jumped in surprise. "The King and Queen have been looking for you and your brother. Don't worry we'll get you inside and to safety."

"Loki hasn't made it?" Thor anxiously asked. "TELL MOTHER AND FATHER, THEY NEED'NT WORRY. THE MIGHTY THOR WILL SAVE LOKI!" the prince of Asgard mightily yelled as he turned on his heels and ran back to the forest where Loki saved him and his friends from drowning, not half an hour earlier.

"Prince Thor come back!" the guard yelled as he rammed his shoulder against the golden shield, flying back, his armor sizziling as he hit the ground.

"May the Fates shine their blessing upon you Prince Thor." the guard whispered as he watched the young prince race off to find his brother.

Line Break cuz the button doesnt work

"To the King and Queen!" came many cries of guards as they rushed to surround the King and Queen.

"Captain," Odin adressed the captain of the guard worriedly. "Have the Princes Loki and Thor been located yet?"

"No sire. They have not been found yet," the captain responded. "I fear that foul play is afoot."

"How are our defenses faring?" Odin grimly asked as they headed to the war room.

"Sire, the Trollish army is advancing from the Eastern Forest," the captain answered as they entered the war room.

A 3d model of the city of Asgard lay in the middle of the room, with the Asgardian War Council huddled around it.

"Our air defenses have not been engaged Your Majesty. They are only advancing by land." one of the generals said as he pointed at the map.

"They are advancing toward the Eastern Wall."

"I suggest we move 2nd and 3rd legion to engage and activate the pulse cannons."

"Yes, but line the archers up and all soldiers in those legions with long-range weapons along the wall as a fail-safe." Odin replied as he moved figures on the holographic war board.

"Have the rest of the legions fall back to evacuate citizens who didn't make it to the castle, along the underground escape tunnels."

line break

Heimdall watched as more and more trolls poured out between the rift between the worlds.

He watched as Loki was running along an older girl toward the portal.

Heimdall saw Thor heading back to the forest.

He saw the Queen sneak past her guards using magic to escape her security detail. Heimdall watched as she used magic to teleport outside of the shield to the Eastern Forest.

"What the Helheim is going on?" Heimdall whispered to no one in particular.

Heimdall watched as a portion of trolls split off from the advancing army towards the Bifrost, towards him.

He felt them step onto the rainbow colored bridge, marching to find the all-seeing gatekeeper.

Heimdall let them march closer and closer to him.

line break

"Leah! Wait!" Loki urgently said as he shoved her to the ground.

"Ow! What was-" Leah angrily started as Loki slapped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Shut up," Loki whispered as he saw trolls march past through the trees. "This way," he urgently whispered to Leah as he pulled her to her feet and scrambled towards the giant rock formation pulling her behind it.

"Where the Hel are trying to go?" Loki asked Leah. "Do you have a death wish?"

"For one, I'm already dead. Two, I am trying to go back to Helheim," Leah smartly retorted.

Loki opened his mouth in realization of her stupidly, crazy, but brilliant plan. "Oh."

Line break

Thor scurried through the forest looking for Loki. He avoided the trolls throughout the forest. As the prince approached where he last saw Loki, he stopped as he heard explosions coming from the castle.

Thor turned and watched as the trolls' vanguard started hurling explosive orbs as they descended on the city.

As explosions rocked the ground, Asgardian troops fired light cannons at the advancing army. Troops came and engaged the fiends.

Thor whooped and started jumping around and yelled support to the Asgardians.

Line break

Loki looked up as he heard a familar voice hollering in the distance.

Leah looked at him and sighed. "Is your brother stupid?"

"Unfortunately," Loki said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go help him, because Odin knows he's going to be in a great deal of trouble," Leah said regretfully.

Line break

 _What was that Loki always told me? Something about thinking before I speak and always watch my surroundings? Oh well, too l_ _ate_ , Thor thought as he sighed, being surrounded by the 10 foot trolls.

"COME FEEL THE MIGHT OF THOR YOU WENCHES!" Thor bellowed as he pulled out his hammer and his sword. "WHICH ONE OF YOU PREFERS TO DIE FIRST?"

The trolls chuckled as they approached the young prince. Yes he would make a great bargaining chip.

Line break

"Hel, I've never seen so many trolls together. They seem united," Leah whispered as they ran through the forest, in the direction of Thor yells.

"Someone must be-" Loki started as he was cut off by Thor yelping and being silenced. His face paled and his blood ran cold as he ran faster.

As they emerged from the treeline and arrived at the river they saw trolls shove Thor into a portal that they opened.

"THOR!" Loki yelled as he ran towards him, but the trolls went through and the portal closed.

Loki fell to his knees as sobs rocked his body. He barely felt Leah trying to comfort him.

Line break

The trolls retreated leaving the Asgardian army feeling victorious on one of the darkest days in Asgardian history.

Line break

"Have you located either of my sons?" Frigga worried.

"No, your Highness," the guard bowed. "Prince Thor was seen outside of the shield near the training grounds , but he ran off towards the Eastern Forest."

"You just let him?!" The Queen yelled.

"The shields were up your Majesty. We couldn't get it down on his side before he ran off," the guard flinched.

"Find them! Search the entirety of the Asgardian city if you have to!"

"Yes, my Queen," the guard sqeaked as he ran off.

Line break

Loki didn't protest as Leah picked him up and teleported him to the castle. All he could think about is how he failed Thor.

Leah led him to the throne room and the queen noticed them as they walked in.

Frigga breathed in sharply as she saw Leah.

"What are you doing here?" the queen hesitantly asked.

"Do you two know each other?" Loki asked looking up.

"Loki, do you know who this is?" Frigga asked.

The prince said that he did and he met her in Helheim.

"You were telling the truth? Well, anyway this is your long lost sister."

 **A/N- I know, I know. Its a crappy chapter. Well idc. Im still going to try and continue this story tho.**


	3. Captured

**A/N- Sorry for the really late update... I was grounded for having a 67 in AP American Studies, but I kinda stole my phone back. (I know, I know. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I can steal... maybe its because Im half Puerto Rican... Dont judge...) Well anyways, you guys probably hate me for not updating for so long. Sorries to all. So, review please, as much constructive criticism as you can. Thanks**

/Line Break/

 _4_ _Years Later..._

 **A/N-Loki is 16 and Thor is 18**

"Is anyone there?! Help!" a familiar voice cried out.

"Thor?! Where are you?" Loki screamed as he ran in the direction of the voice.

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that Thor was there. It didn't even register in Loki's mind that the cold seeped into his skin or that it was dark.

The prince kept running blindly until he somehow ended up in front of Thor. Loki stopped as he saw Thor chained to a rock with his hands and feet bound and his head bowed.

"Thor?" Loki said as the prisoner lifted his head slowly.

"Loki? Is that you?" the prince asked his face turning stony. "Why did you abandon me?! I hate you. Leave me alone!"

Loki gasped as he bolted upright. He caught his breath as he remembered the details of his nightmare. He fought back a sob as he made his way to Thor's room.

"I'm sorry Thor," the prince said as he laid down in his brother's empty bed, staring at the ceiling.

\Line Break/

Loki woke up with the sun shining on his face, blinding him. He had a brief moment of panic not knowing where he was till he realized he was on Thor's bed.

"Don't worry Thor. We're coming for you," Loki whispered.

Loki sat up blinking away the sleep from his eyes. The prince dragged himself off of Thor's bed and into his room to take a shower.

"Loki! Are you coming to breakfast?" a voice called as they banged on his bathroom door.

"Calm yourself. I'll be there soon," he said as he opened the door dripping wet with only a towel around his waist.

Fandral stood frozen, hand raised mid-knock. Loki smirked and winked at him, "Cat got your tongue?"

Loki walked past him to his closet, where the evil carpet was rolled up and sitting in the corner, as Fandral was sputtering indignantly.

He slipped his towel off and shook his butt a little as he searched for boxers. Fandral turned red and quickly spun around as Loki put pn his clothes.

As Loki finished putting on his clothes he chuckled as he saw Fandral turned around facong the wall. He sneaked up behind Fandral and squeezed his buttcheeks.

"I know you enjoyed the show I put on for you," Loki said as Fandral yelped and jumped three feet in the air.

\Line Break/

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Sif said to Hogun and Volstagg through a mouth full of bread and eggs.

Volatagg shrugged as he feasted on his heaping plate of food.

"Loki," Hogun grunted as he pointed across the room at Loki and Fandral coming in to the dining hall.

As they sat down with their food, Sif stared at Fandral awkwardly. "Why is your face so red?" she asked as he turned redder if that was even possible.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he quickly shoved a piece of sausage into his mouth.

Loki smirked and looked toward Sif, "I caught him staring at my amazing naked body."

Everyone at the table stopped eating and burst out laughing, except Fandral.

"I was not! I was just-" Fandral fumbled for an excuse.

"Just admiring my body? And wondering what naughty things could happen-" Loki playfully winked as he slid closer to Fandral.

"What did I just walk into?" Leah said as she sat down next to Sif.

"Fandral is in love with Loki," Sif said.

"No I'm not!" he cried indignantly.

"Shhh. It's okay Fandral," Leah said patting him on the shoulder. "When a guy thinks about another person sexually, you might experience urges or unexplainablr feelings-"

"Ugh!" Fandral groaned as he threw his hands up and resorted to eating his food and admiring his reflection.

\Line Break/

Thor groaned weakly as he struggled against his chains. As he tried to stand pain flared in his side and blood poured out of the cut he had.

"Loki," he whispered quietly, "please come soon."

His body was covered in bruises, scars, and cuts with his chest showing through his torn shirt.

The shackles on his hands and feet were enchanted to withstand even the forces of Ragnarök.

He whimpered as pain assaulted his senses making him fall back to the ground passing out from the pain.

\Line Break/

Leah and Loki walked toward the library to research how to get Loki's magic back so they could find Thor.

As they reached the library Loki had a strange feeling come over him. He shivered and felt something calling out to him, all the way down to his soul.

 _"Loki," a voice called out._

Loki walked in the direction of the voice following it to its source. He looked up seeing that the section was labeled _Prophecies and Ragnarök._

 _"Loki," it called again._

Loki searched the shelf and flinched as a book fell and flopped open.

"Loki?" Leah called putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Loki stayed silent as he saw mist swirl around the book. The book flew open and the pages started flipping.

Loki and Leah watched as a figure rose from the book and started speaking.

 _"The trickster, the attendant, and Warriors Three_

 _Shall soon delve deep into the world tree_

 _To unlock the secrets and troubles of old_

 _To make true or prove wrong a prophecy once told_

 _To save the prince that once was lost_

 _And death in battle to stop the jaws"_

 **A/N-So sorry for not uploading in so long. I might not be able to for awhile. So thx and review plz.** **Srry for the bad prophecy... I cant poetry. But anyway... Sorry for just dropping a bomb and stopping the chapter.**


	4. A Change of Heart

This story is currently on hiatus as to give me time to focus on my current fanfic _The New World_. But, due to requests, I will update this story as soon as I can. Thanks!


End file.
